Dos corazones unidos por la muerte
by Dark Sol III
Summary: ¡Hola! Un Fic dramático. Ojalá os guste. Dejen Reviews, gracias.
1. Default Chapter

Dos corazones unidos por la muerte  
  
Jyn.EXE: ¡Hola! Esto se podría decir que es la secuela de "Cabello azul y rosado". En fin, ojalá os guste.  
  
-¿Joven Horo-Horo?- preguntó una delicada y temerosa voz. El panorama es horrible. Había cuerpos esparcidos por todo el suelo; cada uno estaba ensagrentado a más no poder. Claramente se veían los cuerpos de Len Tao, Yoh Asakura y Ryu. La única figura en pie era la de Horo-Horo. Pero no estaba en un muy buen estado; tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y no dejaba de sangrar por la frente y esta le llegó a los ojos, así nublandole la vista. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y su camisa casi desecha. Pero por nada se rendiría.... Con tal de proteger a Tamao Tamamura. -Hao. por nada del mundo voy a caer.- dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya.. así que este chico va a morir protegiendo a una bella chica, ¿eh?- dijo Hao Asakura en un tono burlón.- nunca creí que un shaman fuera a morir por algo tan absurdo.  
  
-A lo que llamas absurdo para mí es lo más valioso en la vida.- gritó Horo muy furioso.  
  
-Si, claro, lo que digas, insignificante chico.- agregó Hao en el mismo tono de voz.  
  
-¡¡Desgraciado!!- gritó más que enojado el chico y trató de hacer su posesión de objetos; pero le fue imposible ya que el espíritu del fuego atrapó a Horo con su mano, si es que se le puede llamar mano. El espíritu del fuego empezó a apretar el cuerpo de Horo. El preso soltó un gran grito de dolor que sorpendió hasta al mismo Hao. A lo lejos, Tamao observaba la situación más que aterrada. Ver como Horo-Horo era torturado de esa forma era escalofriante. Si había algo que ella detestaba, era ver sufrir a Horo- Horo. Armándose de valor, dio un paso de valor y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:  
  
-¡¡Señor Hao, deje a Horo-Horo en paz!!-  
  
-¡¿Q-qué dijiste, niña insignificante?!- exclamó Hao bastante molesto.  
  
-¡¡Que lo deje en paz!!- gritó de nuevo la valiente Tamao Tamamura.  
  
-¿Así que crees que me puedes detener?- murmuró Hao.- eso ya lo veremos.- y dicho esto, el espíritu de fuego agarró a Tamao con bastante fuerza. Ella sólo soltó un grito más agudo que el de Horo-Horo. Pero a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban no dejarían de resistir. Pasaron varios minutos sin que se dieran cuenta. Ya que con el dolor, pierde uno la noción del tiempo. Horo-Horo trató de liberarse, pero era en vano. Él volteó a ver a Tamao. estaba inconsciente. o quizá muerta. Horo-Horo tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. Pero entonces ambos fueron soltados. Los dos cayeron al suelo, rebotando un poco debido a la altitud. El chico de las nieves se arrastró lo más rápido posible hacia Tamao. Ella no reaccionaba. Horo gritaba el nombre de ella una y otra vez, pero nada.  
  
-¿J-joven Horo-Horo?- susurró Tamao lo suficiente como para que el chico reaccionara.  
  
-¡¡Tamao!!- exclamó Horo. Él logró arrodillarse con mucha dificultad y con sus brazos hizo que Tamao se apoyara en su pecho. Ella sólo sonreía forzadamente sabiendo que no duraría mucho tiempo con vida. Su cuerpo estaba desecho y sangraba por doquier. Su lina cara se había transfigurada a una llena de dolor. Ella apenas podía respirar. Horo-Horo empezó a soltar varias lágrimas incontenibles; pero Tamao sólo le limpió las lágrimas pasando delicadamente la mano con mucho esfuerzo. Antes de que Horo-Horo pudiera articular una palabra ella susuró:  
  
-Lo amo, joven Horo-Horo.- y dicho esto, su mano cayó indicando que había muerto.  
  
-¡¡No!! ¡¡Tamao!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- gritó Horo. Su corazón había sido destrozado en más de mil pedazos. Su vida. su amor. su todo. había muerto. Nunca encontraría a una chica tan linda, tan tierna, tan educada. tan tímida, más que nada. Y aunque lo hiciera. no sería igual. Ese cabello rosado. esos verdes ojos. esa blanca piel. ese sonrojamiento que tanto le agradaba. No pudo contener las lágrimas, fueron tantas, que le nublaron la vista aún más. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero de nada sirvió; le era imposible.  
  
-Si quieres seguir vivo, ríndete.- dijo Hao, quien estaba frente a Horo- Horo.  
  
-Púdrete, maldito.- trató de gritar el chico de cabello celeste, pero no pudo debido al estado en el que se encontraba. Pero entonces, ocurrió lo inesperado. Horo-Horo sintió el suelo temblando bajo sus pies. Al principio creyó que era un terremoto, pero no, ya que algo con una silueta parecida al gran espíritu del fuego, emergió bajo Horo-Horo. 


	2. Dos corazones unidos por la muerte 2

Dos corazones unidos por la muerte (2° Parte)  
  
Jyn.EXE: Este es el segundo pedazo. Ojalá os guste. Dejen Reviews y gracias.  
  
Horo-Horo sintió el suelo temblando bajo sus pies. Al principio creyó que era un terremoto, pero no, ya que algo con una silueta parecida al gran espíritu del fuego, emergió bajo Horo-Horo.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!-  
  
Horo-Horo empezó a sentir que una gran energía le rodeaba. A pesar de su nublada vista, distinguió cómo estaba a mucha altura. Era el espíritu del agua. Este había venido en su ayuda. El espíritu del agua es idéntico al de fuego, pero el color era lo diferente. El que vino a ayudar a Horo era celeste con blanco. Y en vez de despedir fuego, caían gotas de agua constantemente. Ahora sería una pelea justa. Pero Horo seguía sin entender qué hacía tan poderoso espíritu ahí; pero supo cuando este le habló.  
  
-Así que quieres vengar a esa chica.-  
  
-¡¿Q-qué dijiste?!- exclamó el chico bastante sorpendido.  
  
-Si no es así, vine para nada.-  
  
-¡¡No!! ¡¡Quédate.!!- gritó Horo aún débil.  
  
-De acuerdo, compliré este capricho tuyo.-  
  
-¡¡Qué!! ¡¡Gracias!!- Horo no cabía en sí de tanto gozo. Podría vengar a Tamao. Hao no dijo nada, sólo dio un salto y llegó sobre el espíritu de fuego. Las esperanzas se esfumaron cuando el espíritu de fuego lanzó un buen golpe, haciendo que el espíritu de agua se evaporizara. Horo empezó a caer irremediablemente. Se estrelló llenando aún más de dolor. Nada. no srivió de nada. Era tanta rabia, tanto dolor, enojo. que era imposible contenerlo.  
  
-¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!-  
  
-Muchacho, ¿tan fácil te vas a rendir?-  
  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero te esfumaste!-  
  
-Oh, eso, no, me evaporizé para evitar el golpe.-  
  
-¡¡Pero me dejaste caer!!-  
  
-El dolor nos hace más fuerte, joven.-  
  
-Dime Horo-Horo.-  
  
-De acuerdo, Horo-Horo.- -A propósito, ¿y tú eres?-  
  
-Soy Alecto.- dicho esto, recibió otro golpe por parte del espíritu del Hao. Pero no pasó nada, sólo atravesaron a Alecto. Sin embargo, este estaba intacto. Horo estaba emocionado; un espíritu al que no se le puede dañar. Y más lo poderoso que era. un espíritu perfecto. Todo estaba a favor de Horo-Horo y Alecto; pero las cosas cambiaron en un parpadeo. En la mano de Hao Asakura, estaba un pequeño espíritu de la naturaleza.  
  
-¡¡Koloro!!- gritó Horo-Horo. 


	3. Dos corazones unidos por la muerte 3

Dos corazones unidos por la muerte (3° Parte)  
  
Jyn.EXE: ¡Hola! Esta es la tercera y última parte de este Fic. Ojalá os haya estado gustando. Otra cosa, este Fic va dedicado para mi amiga Akira y Maya.  
  
-¡¡Koloro!!- gritó Horo-Horo. Ahora Hao Asakura tenía la ventaja. Si Alecto y Horo-Horo hacían un movimiento brusco, podrían irse despidiendo de Koloro. No había de otra que cumplir lo que Hao quisiera. El pequeño espíritu de la naturaleza estaba en grandes aprietos.  
  
-Escúchame, y escúchame bien.- dijo Hao Asakura apretando al pobre Koloro. Horo no respondió, sólo esperaba a que Hao prosiguiera.- si quieres salvar a este espíritu, ríndete.-  
  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Acleto?- susurró Horo. Acleto no dijo nada, sólo se arrodilló dando a entender que se daba por vencido. Horo no lo podía creer; tan grande espíritu y se rendía por uno pequeño. Acleto hablo:  
  
-Estoy a tu merced, Hao Asakura.-  
  
-Vaya... Así que eres un espíritu noble.- dijo Hao con una mirada burlona. Pero Hao no mantuvo su palabra. Soltó a Koloro, pero el espíritu de fuego lo agarró y se lo devoró de un bocado. Horo estaba perplejo.... Se rindieron para nada. Primero Tamao.. ahora Koloro.. Su vida se estaba haciendo añicos.... Su amor.. Su espíritu acompañante.... En conclusión: su vida..... Horo-Horo fue capaz de resistirse a tanto dolor y lloró como nunca. Soltaba lágrima tras lágrima. Ese terrible sentimiento se desbordaba por el corazón de Horo. La tristeza... No hay nada peor que eso. Ni la muerte misma es tan terrible. Cualquiera que viera así a Horo se conmovería... Cualquiera menos Hao Asakura. Este sólo se reía burlonamente.  
  
-Eres patético.- dijo el poderoso shaman. Hao reía y reía de lo humillante que se veía el chico de las regiones frías. La vista de Horo estaba peor que nunca; sangre y lágrimas tapándole los ojos. Y la tristeza nublandole la vida. Estaba perdido. Sin esperanza alguna, y esta vez era definitivo. Pero, a pesar de todo, no había acabdo. Su deseo de venganza era tan grande, que superaba por mucho a su dolor. Alecto notó esto.  
  
-Así que. tu deseo de venganza es más fuerte que lo que sientes.-  
  
-....- Horo no dijo nada. Estaba furioso, lleno de ira y rabia. Sufría como nunca. Pero esto no se quedaría así. Horo saltó contra Hao, listo para atacar, pero solo; dejó a Alecto atrás: grave error. Hao sólo soltó una carcajada e hizo que el espíritu de fuego lo golpeara de tal manera que se estrellara contra el suelo.  
  
-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! ¡¡Eres más que patético!!- dijo Hao Asakura. El espíritu de fuego atacó de nuevo. Horo tenía sus momentos contados. Con cada golpe, cada dolor surgía y más sangre brotaba. Pero también los deseos de morir de Horo-Horo. Finalmente, después de varios minutos de sufrimiento entre golpes y golpes. Horo-Horo empezó a agonizar. Finalmente estaba muriendo. Para sorpesa de todos, empezó a llover en ese mismo momento. Esto representaba la tristeza de Alecto. La lluvia se mezclaba con la sangre de Horo-Horo haciendo que esta adquieriera un color más claro  
  
-También te amo, Tamao.- murmuró Horo-Horo, descansando eternamente.  
  
Jyn.EXE: ¡¡Hola!! ¿Les gustó? Si no, déjenme un review y díganme el porqué, y si quieren me piden un final alterno y tal vez lo haga. Jeje, muchas gracias por leer este Fic (sí es que lo leyeron ¬¬). Pero en fin; muchas gracias a Akira-chan, más que nada. ¡Hasta la próxima! 


End file.
